Kennedys
by Violette Moore
Summary: AU. Inspirado en los personajes de R.E y los chicos de D.S.T.L.O


**.**

 **Kennedys  
** _(Regalito para los chicos de: **DSTLO** )_

 ** _._**

* * *

.

.

.

Las pilas de documentos por capturar, separar y archivar se desbordaban del escritorio de Leon Scott Kennedy, Helena Harper no sabía qué más hacer con todo eso. Se negaba a realizar el papeleo por él. _Suficiente sufría teniéndolo como compañero a él._

Intentó localizarlo por los medios tradicionales cómo su departamento, bar preferido y hasta _hotel predilecto._ El celular del agente estaba apagado y de no ser porque hasta ahora había sobrevivido a nueve holocaustos lo daría por muerto pero a estas alturas de la vida (tres meses después de conocerlo) estaba convencida de que él, los enterraría a todos.

Era imposiblemente desordenado, intempestivo, altivo, (no se confunda la palabra con _atractivo_ porque sí estaba muy bien conservado para sus treinta y ocho años de edad pero definitivamente NO era su tipo) depresivo, autodestructivo…

 _Quizás lo enviaron a otra misión encubierta de la qué (por razones obvias) no se enteró._

Suspiró dejando en la pila una nueva carpeta sin rellenar y comenzó a resignarse a su abrupto final cuando se topó con la única persona en la organización que podría saber dónde demonios se había metido ese alcohólico, ninfómano y terrible conductor de lo peor.

Ingrid Hunnigan, con su perfecto traje sastre de falda y saco, piernas largas, fuertes y bien torneadas dentro de esas zapatillas de tacón bajo. La alcanzó al vuelo, es decir.

Antes de que desapareciera al igual que el estúpido y medio atolondrado de su compañero.

—¡Ingrid...! —saludó metiéndose en el ascensor, quizás más efusiva de lo que planeó. La morena casi sufre un infarto del susto pero lo superó. Se ajustó las gafas de armazón negro sobre el puente de la nariz y respondió el saludo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Agente Harper, ¿Hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar? —acostumbrada a servir a los demás a través de una pantalla plana y un auricular, Ingrid debía admitir que los encuentros personales, la ponían un poquito, mucho, demasiado, bastante incómoda. Se controló. La mujer a su lado, parecía al borde de una crisis nerviosa, intentó recapitular todo lo que sabía de su unidad.

La D.S.O estaba atrasada con el reporte de todos los eventos que iniciaron con la muerte del presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. — _Así que era por eso_. _¿Quería que le arreglara una prórroga?_ No imaginó que la nueva agente fuera así de irresponsable, pero después relacionó su nombre con el de Leon Scott Kennedy y al rubio con la fecha en el calendario.

Primera semana de Septiembre.

El jodido hijo de _…Excella (por no decir perra)_ solía perderse en estas fechas hasta casi finales de mes.

Se lo informó a la castaña para que supiera que no debía reportarlo a la morgue del estado, ni a los hospitales, cárceles o clínicas especializadas en Salud Mental.

—¿¡Simplemente desaparece!? —preguntó Harper algo desesperada, persiguiéndola a lo largo de pasillos que alguien de su rango, no debería pisar.

Ella se codeaba con los altos rangos. Capitanes, Directivos, Agentes que llevaban en esto desde el origen mismo de _Umbrella._ Se detuvo delante de la fabulosa puerta dónde se llevaría a cabo una junta privada para decirle que sí.

Su compañero se borraba de todo radar, teléfono celular o cámara de vigilancia, cómo si entrara en la zona cero y ni una sesión espiritista lo pudiera invocar.

—¡¿Y NO LES PREOCUPA LO QUE HAGA EN ESE LAPSO DE TIEMPO?! —gritó tan desquiciada y tan fuerte que los agentes al otro lado de la puerta, prestaron atención, pegándose (muy profesionalmente con oídos y vasos) a la superficie de madera.

—¿Qué podría hacer alguien como Leon Scott Kennedy? —preguntó la analista enarcando una ceja. Haciendo énfasis en lo fabulosa que era para desenterrar hasta el más oscuro detalle de sus vidas con la tecnología de punta y por supuesto, internet.

—¿Darle santo y seña de TODO lo que hacemos a esa tal, Ada Wong? —Chris Redfield prácticamente atravesó la puerta con su imponente figura al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿¡Puede repetir lo que dijo y aclarar qué está sucediendo Agente Harper!? —tras verlo, todo lo enorme, iracundo y letal que es. Helena vio su vida entera pasar por delante de sus ojos. Era muy aburrida hasta la parte en que su hermana menor se prendía en llamas, derretía como gelatina líquida y convertía en una maldita crisálida de la cual emergía totalmente desnuda, babosa y llena de extremidades como una jodida araña. Su estómago se encogió al recordarlo y Hunnigan tuvo que responder por las dos.

Aclarar que era "esa" temporada del año.

—¿Qué temporada del año? —intervino una mujer madura de estatura media, cabellos rubios, ojos azules y atrayente belleza, mirándolas a ambas cómo si estuvieran presentando el show más fenomenal del año. Rogaba a todos los santos que éste no fuera uno de esos días en los qué, por las prisas, derramaba el café o la pasta de dientes sobre el escote de su camisa.

—El agente Kennedy suele tomarse unos veinte días de descanso en el mes de Septiembre.

—¿Y por qué creen que eso es sospechoso? —inquirió una tercera voz perteneciente a una despampanante mujer de cabello corto, castaño cobrizo. _—error—_ con la luz adecuada parecía más bien rojizo. Sus ojos eran igualmente azules, el cuerpo de supermodelo pero bueno, estaban en una agencia del gobierno que se especializaba en patear traseros.

Todos tenían buen cuerpo, hasta los que vivían encerrados en el laboratorio como Sherry Birkin y Rebecca Chambers.

Se concentró y respondió.

—Me parece peculiar que nuestra mejor analista, reconozca que durante sus "vacaciones" es prácticamente imposible de localizar. Además, ¿No debemos terminar nuestros pendientes antes de largarnos a cualquier otro lugar? Él, no ha redactado ni un solo reporte porque quizás, está comparando notas con Ada, preparando una historia, no lo sé. Esa mujer, puede que nos salvara el pellejo en más de una ocasión pero también, le disparó una flecha en la cabeza a mi hermana sin siquiera parpadear. —sus palabras, cómo más de uno esperaba hicieron reverberar el fuego ardiente en el interior de Christopher Redfield.

—Wong… —pronunció el Capitán de la B.S.A.A con la misma vehemencia con que todo villano (o héroe) de película pronuncia el nombre de su rival. Toda esta "junta administrativa" era para decidir, qué hacer con Wong y la realizaban a espaldas de Kennedy para que el imbécil no interviniera a su favor. ¿Y ahora resultaba que estaba con ella?

Los aniquilaría. A los dos. Sí, eso es lo que haría. —comenzó a tronar sus nudillos, sin enunciar una palabra por lo qué, el monólogo anterior claramente se lo inventó. Helena estaba por retractarse o mojar sus bragas porque únicamente quería desapegarse de las horas y horas de papeleo innecesario.

Regresar a casa con Bob (el gato Abisinio que por alguna razón le hacía pensar en Jake Muller) Su pelaje anaranjado y bien recortado, los ojos verdes, siempre fijos y despiertos. En las noches especialmente oscuras, parecía que el muy maldito estaba meditando los pros y contras de asesinarla con la más afilada de sus garras y por si eso fuera poco, tenía una línea oscura en la cara que se parecía a la marca en la mejilla izquierda del mercenario.

Carraspeó. No era el momento de pensar en esto, pero al parecer sí había cierta conexión entre su gato y Jake Muller, ya que fue el siguiente en salir de la sala de juntas y no venía solo. Sherry Birkin lo acompañaba.

La encantadora y preciosa rubia de cabellos cortos, saco apretado en color gris y falda excesivamente corta, le sonreía a todos con nerviosismo. Rechazando la idea de que Leon estuviera vendiendo sus secretos a Wong.

—Convénceme. —respondió Redfield, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, los músculos tensos. Tanto que comenzaba a preguntarse si esa camiseta negra de cuello redondo, no terminaría por reventar.

—E...él...—Sherry se mordió los labios pintados de rosa pálido. La pelirroja, que se presentó a sí misma como Claire Redfield, le dirigió una mirada conciliadora qué con toda seguridad quería decir: Está bien si lo dices, tú y yo sabemos que no tiene insertado ese gen de la maldad. Además, no da para "conspiraciones" su coeficiente intelectual.

Si no lo localizamos debe ser porque él, cómo todos nosotros ha sido testigo de demasiado horror y quizás, está llevando sesiones privadas con algún loquero, bebiendo en exceso o teniendo sexo hasta prácticamente _caer muerto._ Esa ultima idea no le satisfizo en lo más mínimo así que Claire, se unió a su hermano y presionó a Birkin para que escupiera lo que estaba ocultando.

Claramente ocultaba algo, su frente sudaba, su cuerpo temblaba y para coronar la cereza del pastel, comenzó a morderse las uñas y descascarar el esmalte trasparente de las mismas.

—¿Sabe que es delito federal ocultarnos información sobre algún sospechoso, Señorita Birkin? —insistió Redfield, la vena saltada sobre su sien y antes de responder, la rubia fue ocultada por la delgada e imponente figura de Muller, esos movimientos elegantes y silenciosos también los tenía Bob, la mirada sádica, cómo si observara tu alma y pudiera tomarla para transportarla personalmente al infierno. Chris enarcó una ceja e hizo énfasis en las armas que llevaba sobre la indumentaria.

 _¡Hey! Que alguien abriera las apuestas porque ella le iba al hermano gemelo perdido de "Bob"_

—Él no está haciendo nada malo, se los aseguro. —comentó Sherry colocándose valerosamente entre los dos. —Sólo se trata de un asunto familiar.

—¡¿Familiar?! —cuestionó Claire, claramente impresionada. —¡Él no tiene familia! Sus padres y familiares cercanos están muertos. Díselo Ingrid, debe estar en su expediente. —la morena ya no estaba con ellos, pero aún así contestó desde el interior de la sala de juntas. Todos se dirigieron ahí, Hunnigan trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz en su flamante computadora portátil y les informó que el expediente personal de Leon Scott Kennedy estaba sellado.

Ni siquiera ella podía acceder a esos datos, el bloqueo o más bien la orden, venía desde muy alto. Con toda seguridad eran los privilegios de ser…

—Amigo del Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. —respondió Chris sombrío _y si era posible_ , aún más enfadado que al principio.

—Lo mismo pensé —respondió la analista. —pero cómo no pude con eso intenté localizarlo por otro medio. —Ingrid se guardó la parte en que todos los agentes gubernamentales tenían algo así como un chip de rastreo en sus uniformes, placas, armas y celulares. El P.D.A de Leon estaba apagado, pero encontró la señal proveniente de algún otro instrumento. Se encontraba en Texas.

Sherry volvió a ponerse entre la vida y la muerte, es decir. Entre todos ellos y la condenada puerta.

—No estoy hablando de sus padres, sino de alguien más. Él se reúne año con año con alguien más.

—¿¡QUIÉN!? —preguntó Claire decidida a romperle los dientes a ese mentiroso. Más de diez años de relación _¿Y nunca fue para decirle algo cómo esto?_ ¿A quién veía? ¿Su novia de la escuela preparatoria? ¿O realmente la engañaba con Ada Wong? Lo colgaría de las pelotas o mejor aún, se las cortaría con el hermoso cuchillo que conservaba de Steve Burnside.

—¡Le prometí no decirlo! —chilló la pequeña rubia en lo que su "guardaespaldas" se pensaba mejor las cosas y decidía que también quería saber ¿Qué carajos ocultaba Kennedy? Su "secreto" la inmunidad de su sangre podría valer mucho en el mercado negro y no quería que de un momento a otro, lo secuestraran para desollarlo y drenarlo cual ganado.

—¡También prometiste servir a tu país, jovencita! —bramó Redfield golpeando la mesa, haciendo que Hunnigan saltara de su asiento y buscara refugio detrás de Jill Valentine. —Si Kennedy está vendiendo secretos nacionales a una mujer cómo Wong, tienes qué decírnoslo!

—¡Pero es que él, no está haciendo eso! Nunca ha sabido cómo localizar a Ada, ella jamás se lo ha permitido. Sólo aparece cuando es conveniente y lo usa como quiere. —Helena podía dar buena fe de eso. Su interacción era la clásica "ama – esclavo" Ada podría decir "salta" y Kennedy respondería "¿qué tan alto?" le pareció un poco triste, patético y muy pero muy divertido.

—¿¡Entonces!? ¿Qué está haciendo? —cuestionó Valentine. Como Subalterna del Director General Barry Burton, tenía el poder de hacer algunas cosas cómo encerrarla veinticuatro horas por faltar a sus juramentos y ocultar el paradero de un sospechoso.

—¡No estoy faltando a ningún juramento porque a él se lo prometí mucho antes de unirme a ustedes! —Sherry se sinceró finalmente y se escurrió por la puerta hasta acomodarse en el piso, dirigió sus palabras a Claire. —Fue después de lo sucedido en Raccoon, tú te habías ido a buscar a Chris y Leon se quedó algunos meses conmigo. Mis padres estaban muertos, no tenía más familiares o amigos. Después de todo ese horror, creía que él era el único en el mundo y un día se lo dije. —Muller desvió el rostro, Jill y Claire parecían un par de madres comprensivas. Hunnigan se veía incómoda, quizás le molestaba, no haber reparado antes en el archivo personal de Kennedy.

Chris estaba ahora mucho más tenso, las líneas de sus músculos se marcaban seductoramente bajo la prenda, ella tendría que mirar hacia otro lado ¿pero a dónde más iba a mirar si esos pectorales duros prácticamente saltaban y saludaban?

—Leon me abrazó y dijo que me quería más que a su propia hermana.

—¿¡HERMANA!? —gritaron todos. Hasta ella porque habría que ver la total indiferencia con que le ayudó a encontrar a Deborah. Birkin asintió con el rostro, comentando que Leon nunca le dijo algo más al respecto, pero con toda seguridad, se reunían en esta época del año para visitar la tumba de sus padres o ponerse al día con sus vidas.

La jovencita intentaba ser protectora y cálida. Los demás, estaban más interesados en anotar la dirección que encontró Hunnigan, dirigirse hacia allá y averiguar si era cierto ese cuento siniestro.

.

.

.

—Así que hermana. Ahora se les dice "hermanas" —comentaba Claire, revisando las armas que colocaba en los estuches de sus riñoneras. Helena supuso que había alguna relación entre ellos. Una que se le escapaba tanto a ella, como al hermano de Claire.

Chris daba instrucciones por radio a sus cadetes, ponía a alguien a cargo para que no dejaran de entrenar, ni se mataran entre ellos. Jake, era más silencioso y organizado que el resto, no comentó una sola palabra pero en sus ojos se veía que quería romperle el alma a golpes a su compañero por haber fraternizado de más con la rubia. Ella pensó quedarse en la base junto a Ingrid Hunnigan pero eso significaba volver al molesto papeleo así que también aseguró sus armas y confirmó que acabaría con el traidor.

—¡No es ningún traidor! —insistió Sherry dispuesta a encadenarse a la puerta si con ello evitaba que salieran a lastimar a su mentor.

—Ocultó información personal, además de no reportar su actividad "vacacional" —agregó Chris haciéndose énfasis en las comillas con sus dedos. Claire opinaba que quitara a la rubia de una buena patada pero no fue necesario ya que Moira abrió la puerta desde afuera y Sherry acabó estampada contra la pared.

Moira Burton no entendía nada de nada, sólo quería saber por qué no había nadie en su lugar de trabajo. ¿Era San Lunes? porque estaban estrenando una película fabulosa que se moría por mirar.

—¡Sin descansos, agente! —respondió Claire airosa. —Te harás cargo de nuestros pendientes hasta que volvamos. Si pregunta el Director General, dile que estamos detrás de un traidor. —Moira palideció hasta la muerte, ella sonrió como un zorro y le dijo que había que algunas carpetas y folios que podía comenzar a organizar sobre el escritorio de Leon Scott Kennedy.

—De acuerdo, todo el mundo a mi auto. Si encontramos a Wong, la instrucción es capturarla, viva o muerta. No importa.

—¿Hay alguna recompensa por su cabeza? —preguntó Jake emocionado. Chris dijo que le daría una placa de agente condecorado de la B.S.A.A y un archivo totalmente limpio si acababa con esa escoria de Ada Wong. A ella le pareció un poco excesivo, es decir. Leon juraba con las manos al fuego que era más buena que el pan de centeno.

Un segundo. _¿Se refería a buena de bondad o a que estaba tan buena qué cuando encontraron su imagen en aquel extraño video, tuvo que concentrarse con ganas para no comenzarse a masturbar?_

Iugh…le volaría la tapa de los sesos o las joyas de su familia en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

.

.

.

Iniciaron el viaje, todos apretujados en un hermoso jeep de la B.S.A.A, según la imagen satelital, Kennedy estaba en una hermosa casona de jardines inconmensurables. Había árboles frutales por todas partes: higo, aguacate, manzana, naranja y mango, también flores multicolores creciendo indomables sobre los arbustos, una rejita con un simpático pato, gallinas regordetas, conejos y hasta unos cuantos perros.

El lugar gritaba por todas partes "hogar" ellos iban a destrozar su hogar porque ambos Redfield estaban decididos a acabar con ese sucio gusano traidor y embaucador. Chris opinaba que debió dispararle entre ceja y ceja cuando tuvo oportunidad. Su hermana se lo tomó con burla. Si había alguien con oportunidades para acabarlo, esa era ella.

Una noche cualquiera (después del sexo) mientras durmiera.

.

.

.

Sherry se había quedado en la base, Jill no permitió que se les uniera porque sus sentimientos personales podrían comprometer el caso. La jovencita de cabellos cortos y abundantes pechos intentó recordarles a todos que Leon, no estaba loco.

Era un buen agente, se valía de su audacia, inteligencia y astucia para el desempeño de su deber (por no decir que el ochenta por ciento de su éxito se debía a golpes de suerte, improvisación o la asistencia de Ingrid, Sherry, Claire, Ángela y hasta la mismísima Ada)

Sobre esto mismo, Ingrid iba en el intento número diez mil para desbloquear los dichosos archivos sellados.

Un par de sus estudiantes, la agente Venegas en compañía de la agente Cruz, se acercaron a ella al verla en medio de tan tremendo predicamento. Sus cabellos alborotados, las gafas fuera de sitio, la pobre computadora portátil a punto de salir volando por la ventana.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Venegas tomándose la libertad de hacerla a un lado para hacerse con la Laptop.

—¿Alguna de ustedes puede desbloquear eso?—preguntó Hunnigan, reacomodando su estado y considerando irse a tomar un café inglés sumamente cargado en el área del comedor.

—Depende…—respondió la analista de tez pálida, cara ovalada y cabellos oscuros sonriendo con malicia. Cruz, de tez morena y cabellos castaños a la altura baja de los hombros, imitó la acción acomodando los lentes de armazón floreado sobre el puente de su nariz.

—¿Qué quieren a cambio?—preguntó Ingrid sintiendo un tic nervioso nacer en la ceja izquierda.

—¡Nuestro peso en café y chocolate! —respondieron a una sola voz y antes de esperar respuesta comenzaron a violar los candados de seguridad nacional para desbloquear los archivos de Leon Scott Kennedy. Ingrid se marchó al comedor, comenzaba a sentirse un poco vieja para todo esto.

La actividad de las agentes, por su carácter clandestino llamó la atención de otras novatas que también esperaban escapar del aburrido papeleo.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó la agente Núñez de tez clara, ojos castaños y larga cabellera lacia, sus ropas consistentes en el clásico traje sastre de dos piezas que exigía la organización para todo aquel esclavo que estuviera encadenado a su escritorio veinticuatro por siete, venía en compañía de la agente Boyzo, tez igualmente clara, cabellos a la altura de la espalda media de un tono claro. Ellas junto con Billy Coen, se encargaban de los aspectos legales de la B.S.A.A

—Nada divertido o ilegal así que váyanse ya…—respondió Venegas, dejando que Cruz terminara de borrar sus pasos con un código especializado para que no les cayera encima toda la Guardia de Seguridad Nacional. Núñez no se contentó con su respuesta, conocía a sus amigas.

Todas hicieron el entrenamiento base juntas, pero antes de caer en provocaciones o quitarles la computadora cómo ya sugería Boyzo, decidió esperar a que terminaran de hacer lo que fuera. No eran malas personas, sólo sumamente curiosas y algunas veces, caían en tentaciones como espiar a figuras del espectáculo con la fabulosa tecnología de punta que ofrecía su afamada organización gubernamental.

Mientras aguardaban una más se unió a la reunión. La agente García de rostro ovalado labios rojos, cabellos lacios de color negro y recortados a la altura de los hombros, paseaba por los corredores cantando internamente "Libre soy, Libre soy" ya que ella, era una de las subordinadas de Christopher Redfield y cuando el inmenso hombre se marchó, dejó instrucciones para todos, menos ella.

"Las ventajas de ser invisible"

Oh, sí.

Vio a sus amigas cotilleando entre sí, a punto de meterse en la pantalla de esa diminuta Laptop qué, si mal no recordaba pertenecía a Ingrid Hunnigan. Sin siquiera preguntar o pedir permiso se metió entre ellas, el cuerpo pequeño, flexible y bien entrenado las arrojo a sus costados y así, pudo devorar los datos que descargaba la computadora con curiosidad y hambre felina.

Boyzo y Núñez se anexaron al escrutinio, la primera de ellas no entendía cuál era el escándalo. ¿Qué tenía de especial esa mujer de rostro pálido, cabellos largos y ondulados en tono oscuro? ¿Sería una agente encubierta? ¿Una de sus enemigas juradas? ¿El reemplazo de la temida y repudiada Ada Wong? Con esa mirada de miedo (porque a leguas de distancia se sentía que te deseaba la muerte con esa expresión neutra oculta debajo de un par de anteojos de armazón grueso) ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no decían nada, ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera Núñez o García?

.

.

.

—O..oigan, el jefe de jefes en verdad quiere saber por qué ninguna de ustedes está…

—¡TÚ CÁLLATE Y CUÍDANOS LAS ESPALDAS! —gritaron todas a una sola voz y el pobre agente Blancas, tuvo que esconderse debajo de una mesa para no ser golpeado por esa horda de mujeres histéricas.

Barry Burton quería saber por qué sus cámaras de vigilancia decían que ninguna persona estaba en su lugar.

¿Qué ocurría en su base? ¿Por qué se tomaban tantas libertades? ¿Qué ya nadie lo respetaba?

El agente Dan, se acercó a su compañero caído y comentó algo así como: "Te dije que era peligroso acercarse a ellas cuando están tramando algo"

—¿Y de qué crees que se trate? —preguntó el moreno buscando respuestas en los claros ojos del otro.

—Yo que voy a saber, la ultima vez querían llegar a Putin.

—¡¿Para qué?! ¿Planean empezar una guerra?

—No, solamente creen que es genial y querían tomarse una foto y estrechar su mano.

—¿¡QUEEEEEE!? —Dan arrastró a Blancas por el largo pasillo. Lo que tenían que hacer ahora, era violar un poco las cámaras de seguridad interna. Hacerle creer a Burton que todo el mundo estaba dónde debía estar.

—Pero eso sería…

—Menos peligroso que meterte con ellas, créeme. —los chicos desaparecieron y Boyzo exigió una respuesta.

.

.

.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Estoy segura de haberla vista en alguna parte. —comentó García colocando una mano sobre su mentón. —Claro que ella no forma parte del personal administrativo o todas la conoceríamos.

—No entrenó con nosotras. —comentó Núñez y tanto Venegas como Cruz intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

—Tal vez no con ustedes pero sí con nosotras. —aclaró la morena. —Verán, hubo una selección previa. —explicó Cruz avergonzándose un poco, omitiendo la parte en que a ellas "dos" las sacaron de ese grupo por su diminuto y medio constante "gen de la maldad"

—Lo que intenta decir es que a nosotras nos echaron de la clase "especial" y nos mandaron con la población común. —resumió Venegas concentrándose en la fotografía. Esa agente también le sonaba de algo. Es decir, un rostro como ese no era fácil de olvidar.

Esa aura que invitaba a acercarte pero a la vez decía "apártate"

—Su porcentaje de tiro es perfecto. —aplaudió García.

—El de todas lo es. —le recordó Boyzo omitiendo la parte en que el suyo, tenía una nota roja que decía "que el 50 por ciento de sus tiros acababan en la entrepierna de su oponente y el otro 50 entre ceja y ceja"

—También su manejo de armas, planeación, estrategia y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Según esta cosa, se encuentra encerrada en los laboratorios, trabaja con Rebecca Chambers. —leyó apresuradamente Núñez.

—¡Es una rata de laboratorio! —concluyó Boyzo.

—¡Tiene que haber algo mejor que eso! —comentó Venegas.

—Coordinación perfecta, compromiso, inteligencia. Claramente, es una gran agente. ¿Por qué está oculta dentro del expediente de Leon Scott Kennedy? —preguntó Cruz, revisando con cautela cada punto y coma.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó García.

—Solo está registrada como "Karen K" —respondió Venegas.

—¿¡KAREN KENNEDY!? —gritaron todas y la verdad estaba más clara que el agua.

—¡Su fecha de nacimiento es la misma! —chilló Cruz tapándose la boca con ambas manos para no empezar a gritarlo por todos los corredores y cubículos. Esto era oro puro, el santo grial, pero no terminaba de explicar por qué formaba parte de un archivo sellado.

—¿Son gemelos NO idénticos? —preguntó Boyzo pues el parecido entre ellos era prácticamente nulo.

—Si pasa en la Teoría del Big Bang, pasa en la vida real. —comentó García con un poco de burla, pero no eran gemelos.

Nacieron el mismo día pero en diferentes años.

Aún así, esto del archivo oculto tenía sentido. Uno siempre era "el hermano bueno" y el otro "el malo" Si lo sabían los altos mandos, Leon Scott Kennedy acabaría en la calle porque el agente tenía un buen historial de tiro, pero solo eso y nada más.

Su coordinación era un caos, por eso cualquier agente a su cuidado, preferiría la muerte a subirse en un vehículo motorizado con él.

—¿Quién es su compañero? —preguntó Núñez siguiendo la misma línea de pensamiento.

—Harper…—y aquí entró una sensación de incomodidad general. La buena de Helena Harper ya no se juntaba con ellas y es qué, aunque también era novata, tuvo un golpe de suerte aquel día en que se desató el infierno y contrario de ellas, ya no estaba en "entrenamiento"

Venegas sacó una simpática muñequita de tela de su bolso y le agregó un par de alfileres más en los ojos.

.

.

.

—¡AUCH! —se quejó la morena, asustando a todos en la parte trasera del jeep.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jake, más por compromiso que por cordialidad. Harper dijo que sí y Chris se tomó la libertad de quitarse una pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda y pasársela a ella.

—¿Para qué es?

—Según Sheva Alomar, aleja las maldiciones y malos espíritus.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Harper enarcando una ceja.

—Por tu reacción, diría que alguien acaba de apuñalar tu muñeca vudú.

—Yo no tengo una….¡AUCH! —ahora le dolió el estómago y Chris tomó su muñeca a la fuerza y le ató la pulsera. Las dolencias de la agente se esfumaron de inmediato.

—Vaya, así que tener una novia exótica, si tiene sus recompensas. —se burló Jake Muller.

—No dije que fuera mi…

—Conoces su cultura, te regala una pulsera para que ninguna otra bruja te eche el mal de ojo encima ¿Qué, tengo que hacerte un esquema?

—Respeta a tus mayores, muchacho.

—¡LLEGAMOS! —anunció Claire detrás del volante, llevaba un par de lentes oscuros, además de una gorra. Con esa apariencia y actitud, estaba claro que había ido hasta allá para volarle las joyas de la familia a su novio. Jill también descendió del auto, no disimuló la mirada de hielo que dirigió a Chris por el comentario referente a Alomar, sin embargo, ella estaba con Oliveira así qué ¿Por qué carambas se tenía que enojar?

La casita de campo era más hermosa que en la imagen satelital, la jauría de perros, por el contrario, resultó ser imperiosa y letal. Estos no estaban contaminados por ningún virus mortal, tan solo entrenados para aniquilar a cualquiera que atravesara el umbral.

Helena saltó sin dudarlo a los fuertes brazos de Chris en cuanto el primer perro ladró y se les acercó, el fuerte hombre la sostuvo en volandas, lo mismo que Claire con Jill, porque Jake no iba a salvar a nadie que no fuera su muy querido y respetado trasero. Desenfundó su arma aunque no fue necesario disparar, los perros sintieron su aura, olieron su sangre, supieron que él era algo más y en lugar de devorarlo decidieron admirarlo.

Los ocupantes de la casa salieron igualmente armados. Leon como el primero, aunque su hermana rápidamente lo rebasó y preguntó quienes eran y qué hacían en SU propiedad.

—Son amigos míos, no les dispares hermanita.

—¡¿HERMANITA?! —Chris y Claire tiraron a Helena y Jill sin en el más mínimo respeto. Jake ya estaba arrodillado en el piso acariciando las orejas y barriga de todos los perros.

—¿Ahora me dirás que alguna de esas es mi cuñada? —preguntó Karen bajando su arma y enarcando una delineada ceja. Leon dijo que sí, aunque no aclaró cual. Claire se atropellaba con las palabras, no lograba articular ninguna pregunta. Finalmente fue Chris, quien preguntó por Ada.

—¿Qué con Ada? —respondió Kennedy

—¿¡Por qué la ocultas!? ¿Dónde está Ada Wong?

—La ultima vez que la vi, seguía en China.

—¡NO MIENTAS!

—No lo hace y si fuera tú, cuidaría el tono en mi casa. —Karen volvió a levantar su arma, una de esas flamantes cosas que se conseguían únicamente en la frontera. —Chris imitó la acción, la voz de la cordura imperó en los delgados y rosados labios de Jill Valentine.

—¿Tienes permiso para portar armas?

—También una placa de la B.S.A.A, trabajo con Rebecca Chambers, aunque actualmente, mi hermano y yo nos tomamos unos veinte días de vacaciones.

—¿Hermano…?—insistieron todos y aquí la mujer comenzó a preguntarse si todos los amigos de Leon eran igual de tarados.

—¿Qué, quieren ver nuestras actas de nacimiento?

—¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE?! —gritó Claire, encontrando finalmente su voz.

—¿Para qué te lo iba a decir? —respondió el rubio cínicamente. —Cuando nos conocimos tú te pusiste en un riesgo absolutamente imposible e innecesario, con tal de encontrar a tu hermano. ¿Crees que iba a dejar que mi hermanita se involucrara en lo mismo?

—¡A fin de cuentas lo hice! —reclamó Karen con las mejillas hinchadas en un claro berrinche.

—Sí, pero tuvo que ver contigo y no conmigo. —la azabache sonrió y Helena cuchicheó con Jake, que al parecer Kennedy era mejor hermano que Redfield. El pelirrojo asintió.

Chris los escuchó y les dirigió a ambos una mirada de miedo.

—¿Por eso no aparecía en tu expediente? —inquirió el Capitán de la B.S.A.A

—Si y no, Karen no quería un trato especial por ser mi hermanita menor. Y yo no quería que un montón de viejos zorros como tú o Carlos Oliveira se acercaran a ella, así qué mantenerlo en secreto era más bien un asunto de "ganar-ganar"

—¿¡Tan poco confías en mi!?—reclamó Claire y a Karen no le quedó la menor duda de quien era su _cuñada._ Huy, el Capitán Redfield era su cuñado, conocía a una chica del laboratorio que se moriría de la envidia, Beat.

—¿Existe algo que no le cuentes a Chris?

—No…—confesó la pelirroja pues, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta o platicaran de ello, Chris ya sabía que ellos dos salían.

—Ahí tienes mi respuesta. —Kennedy dio la vuelta y comentó, que si ya no tenían más asuntos con ellos, los dejaran en paz. Estaban de vacaciones, lo que quería decir que no quería escuchar ni una palabra de B.O.W.S, armas secretas, científicos locos o guerra.

—¿Qué pasa con el papeleo? —preguntó Harper. Leon giró en redondo y le recordó que "ella era la novata" el papeleo era cosa ciento por ciento suya. Y si no le creía, bien podía preguntarle a Barry Burton, él autorizó sus vacaciones.

.

.

.

De vuelta en la base, luego de haberse tomado su merecida hora y media de descanso Ingrid regresó donde sus pupilas, vagamente recordaba aquel incidente de Vladimir Putin y el de ese otro cantante Finlandés que metió una demanda por invasión a la privacidad.

Dios...

¿En qué pensaba cuando las dejó a solas con su computadora y el expediente personal de Leon Scott Kennedy? Bueno, al menos tenía la certeza de que no había nada profundo o interesante en él.

No era un pervertido o psicópata que vendía sus secretos a cambio de favores sexuales de Ada Wong. No señor, claro que no.

Cuando las encontró, las jovencitas cuchicheaban codo a codo. Admiró el brillo de la malevolencia en algunas, el temor a la reprimenda en otras y la clara diversión en la más lista de ellas. Carraspeó para tener su atención y lo que sucedió a continuación, no se lo esperó.

Venegas giró la laptop para que no viera en la pantalla lo que estaban haciendo, Cruz se levantó de su asiento como si tuviera que rendir honores al presidente o a la bandera, García intentó mimetizarse con la pared, Núñez intentó detener a su compañera, pero finalmente Boyzo desenfundó su arma y disparó a la pantalla. Su hermosa herramienta de trabajo falleció al instante y al momento de preguntar ¿Por qué lo hicieron? las respuestas que ofrecieron fueron únicas.

—¡Había una cucaracha! —gritó García.

—¡Era enorme! —confirmó Núñez.

—¡Tenía que dispararle! —aseguró Venegas

—¡Era asunto de vida o muerte! —aseveró Cruz soplando el humo que escapaba al cañón de su arma de fuego.

—¡¿POOOR QUEEÉ?! —preguntó ella, a voz en grito. Lo que honestamente, casi nunca se permitía.

—¿Qué tal si volaba? —respondió Boyzo y aquí supo que la docencia jamás había sido, ni llegaría a ser lo suyo. Pidió que se deshicieran del cadáver, no quería verlas, ni a la computadora portátil, ni a ellas.

Las chicas asintieron y cuando terminaron de esconder el cuerpo del delito se reunieron en otro cubículo. Habían decidido que querían a la nueva agente Kennedy en SU equipo, es decir los "viejos" tenían a Leon, las nuevas generaciones merecían tener a Karen.

Comenzarían un operativo para encontrarse con ella, en cuanto volviera de sus vacaciones. Esa preciosa casita de campo, donde según los registros vivieron los padres de ellos.

.

.

.

* * *

 _—Fin de la parte 1—  
_ ** _:. VioletteMoore .:_**


End file.
